narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiki Yuki
Reiki Yuki (ユキレイキ) was a shinobi of Kirigakure's Yuki Clan. He is the father of Kiyomi Yuki, Raiden Yuki, and Mizuko Yuki and the husband of Mizu Yuki. Background Reiki grew up during the times of the "Bloody Mist" and had to endure the harsh ways of the academy. He was also forced to go into hiding because how much hate those with Kekkei Genkai were receiving. The Yuki Clan was no exception and eventually, Reiki couldn't stand hiding any longer and he moved to Konohagakure. He eventually met Mizu and was touched by her kindness and started developing feelings for her. He eventually married her and had three kids with her. Mizu assured him everything would be alright and he reluctantly moved back to Kirigakure. During the Third Shinobi World War, Reiki left to fight, yet unfortunately did not return and dyed young. This left Mizu as a single mother and caused her to value peace over almost all things since war took the life of her husband. Personality Reiki was a brave and loving man. He clearly valued his family over what he believed and feared as he was willing to go back to The Hidden Mist Village for his wife, despite his fear of his secret being exposed and him being marked down for death for his Kekkei Genkai. Reiki also clearly loved his children because he was scared of the same thing having to happen to his children since the possibility of them inheriting his Ice Release Kekkei Genkai was high, and all three of them did. He showed bravery when he left to fight in the war, and firmly believed in living a life with no regrets, though when he died his only regret was never helping and watching his children grow up and leaving his wife widowed. He also was very disappointed in his cousin for striking her son, Haku, for his Kekkei Genkai. This showed he valued family over almost all else. Appearance Reiki was a young man of average height and had dark brown hair, green eyes, something none of his children inherited, and fair skin. He usually wore an orange long-sleeved shirt, with a gray cape over it, and a brown belt holding up his black pants. He also wore studs and red polish on his fingers and toes. He did not wear the Kirigakure forehead protector. He wore black shinobi sandals. As a genin and Kirigakure shinobi, he wore a blue jacket and an orange undershirt. He also wore black pants and the same earrings. Abilities Reiki is a Yuki and therefore possed the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. This allowed him to combine water and wind natured chakra to create Ice Release. He never was seen using this all out of fear that he would be marked for death and he would endanger the lives of his wife and children. However, his power was shown during the war as he was also skilled enough to be chosen for reincarnation for the Fourth Shinobi World War. 'Ninjutsu ' Reiki was very proficient in using the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai and was able to slaughter few Third Division shinobi as well as do damage to his daughter who was very powerful by that time in the series just by using simple Ice Release techniques. He could use almost every Ice Release jutsu and could also use his natures separately and was just as skilled in using wind or water natured chakra alone as he was together, something Kiyomi, Raiden, and Haku could do too. This skill was also enough for him to be reanimated by Kabuto Yakushi for the Fourth Shinobi World War. Reiki's Death Main Article: First Sign of Snow Arc '' Before he leaves, Reiki is seen saying goodbye to his family and telling his wife and unborn children that he would return. He mentioned that there was no need to worry and with that, he kissed his wife and left. He fought many battles and continuously won thanks to his Ice Release. Also, despite it being the middle of November, it was snowing very early on in the year, and this also might have had something to do with his numerous victories. When fighting a particular shinobi from Sunagakure, who recognized his Kekkei Genkai as one from the Land of Mist, Reiki was questioned whether his Kekkei Genkai had led him to be a victim of prejudice. Reiki proudly answered by saying that he was not hated for his Kekkei Genkai, and instead got married to and had kids with a woman who knew the truth and stated his beliefs of never regretting anything one does in his or her life. Sadly, the day after, Reiki fought an Iwagakure shinobi the day after who proved to be too much to handle, and Reiki was killed in combat. In his last moments, he tearfully stated that he, for once, regretted something: leaving his beloved family and never coming back. He whispered about how sorry he was to Mizu and his children and stated how much he loved them. After that, he succumbed to his wounds and died on the battlefield. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In preparation for the war, Reiki is chosen for reanimation for his skill in ninjutsu to use against the Allied Shinobi Forces. After being mobilized, he joins Haku, Zabuza, Gari, and Pakura. He converses lightly with his nephew and both men talk about Kiyomi and Raiden's growth. He listened to Haku note about how their unusual situation, saying how his body was moving on its own, but his mind was clear to which Reiki agreed. Then, they were ambushed by the Suprise Attack Division, and Reiki and Haku protected themselves by using their Kekkei Genkai. He and Haku then located the enemy's position in the sky and created several mirrors to launch senbon and attack the ink birds that Sai made. Watching Haku storm the ground and be intercepted by his children's friend, Rock Lee, he notices were Kiyomi was standing and ready to aid the battle who also noticed her father and rushed up to the battle. As Kabuto erased their consciousness, Reiki pleaded to his daughter to stop him, as Haku had done with Kakashi. Then Kiyomi started crying and as Rock Lee started to comfort her, she told her father that she would do anything to stop him, as she wanted to do anything to make her father happy. To which Reiki tearfully smiled at. An unthinking Haku and Reiki then launched attacks at Third Division shinobi, only to be repelled by Lee and Might Guy. After the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsman was summoned, Reiki fought the will to return to his mirrors, and tearfully apologized to his daughter and told her how much he loves her. He then told the story of his death but was forced to attack his daughter which she was able to repel. Kabuto later moved Reiki to attack Kiyomi once more, but she was able to repel all of his attacks, but she still took damage from some of them. Reiki told his daughter he was proud of her and that he loved her. His body then started to deconstruct, and his soul was freed. The corpse of an unknown shinobi remained and Reiki's soul was then returned to the afterlife. Trivia * "Reiki" (冷気) means "a practice of the healing spirit". * His family name "Yuki" means "snow" (雪). * The only thing is known about Reiki's death, besides the fact that he died during the war, was that he died on November 26. * Reiki's belief in living a life without regret was very similar to that of Kaiza. * Snow arrived much earlier than usual the year in which Reiki died if ever. Reiki died young and death came early for him, like how snow came early that year making many aspects of his death like a metaphor. * Reiki has the same birthday as his wife's friend, Asuma Sarutobi. Both men share the birthday of October 18th and are both the astrological signs of "Libra the Scale" * Reiki is supposed to be based off of Minato Namikaze, Asuma Sarutobi, Kaiza, and Rasa. * According to the databook(s): * Reiki's favorite food was ramen, his least favorite was squash. * Reiki's favorite word was "''family" (家族 Kazoku) Quotes *(About Haku's Mother) "A mother should never treat her child that way. I'm quite frankly disappointed in her, doing that to Haku. Mizu, let's never treat our kids that way, okay?" *(About Kiyomi and Raiden) "'' I wonder, do think they inherited my Kekkei Genkai, Mizu?" *(To an unborn Raiden and Kiyomi) "''Daddy has to go now, I'll be back soon though I promise! Your mother will watch over you and I'll see again in no time! Look after yourselves, Kiyomi, Raiden! I love you two, and Mizu, and because of that, I'll come back!" '' *(Regarding his Kekkei Genkai) "My Kekkei Genkai has gotten me far from hated. I have a wife who knows the truth and two children, both of which probably inherited Ice Release through my blood. I've always believed that one should live a life without regrets. I've never regretted one thing I've done and I never will."'' *(Last words regarding his family) "Mizu, I'm sorry. I've always said to live a life without regrets but I regret something now: leaving you widowed. Kiyomi and Raiden too. And there might be another child. Her name would be Mizuko, right? I'll never see them again. I'll never watch and help them grow. I'll never tell you or the children that I love them again, so understand this, I love you and our kids so much. Never forget that." '' *(After reincarnation, to his daughter) ''"Kiyomi, I'm already happy with what a fine young lady you've become, I'll always love you and your family. Thank you and I'm proud of you, very proud of you. I'm just sorry I couldn't help you grow up." Category:DRAFT Category:FINAL Category:Male Category:Kirigakure Category:Deceased